


Trick Or Treat

by TrashLiege



Series: Allero Week 2016 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AlleroWeek2016, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLiege/pseuds/TrashLiege
Summary: Day 1, October 31st: Halloween (Spirit/Sweets)
Road wants sweets so Trick Or Treating is in order.
(This is the first thing I've written to completion for DGM so I hope it's okay...)





	

“Allen~ I want sweets.” Road whined as she pressed herself up against the boys back, her arms wrapping themselves gently around his neck.

 

He turned his head back a little to look at her, exasperated. Despite the fact she was much older than she looked she really could be such a child sometimes. “You literally _just_ had some though Road.”

 

“So? I want _more_ ~” she grinned. Her smile might look innocent enough but those who knew her knew the darkness behind it. It was also what made Allen aware of the fact that Road wanting more sweets _wasn’t_ an optional thing.

 

Allen sighed and stood up. “Fine. Let’s go get some then.” he helped her up as he spoke. Road cheered and jumped towards him, hugging him tightly.

 

She let go of him suddenly, a cheshire grin appearing on her face before she rushed off leaving a mildly confused and terrified Allen left on his own. Allen waited nervously for her to come back, wondering what on earth she had planned. Her grin hadn’t made him think it was anything good...

 

She rushed back and threw some clothes at Allen. “Wear this!”

 

“Why?” he frowned as he caught them.

 

“Because it’s Halloween and I want sweets so we need to go Trick Or Treating, silly!” she giggled and rushed off again, presumably to go change into her own costume.

 

He watched her leave with a sour look on his face. What on earth was she dragging him into now? He looked down at his costume, a vampire. Not too bad he supposed. There was certainly much worse that she had tried to get him to wear before at the very least. Her dress up sessions lived in infamy amongst those who knew her. He quickly went back to his room to get changed before returning and waiting for Road to come back.

 

A while later she returned in a policewoman's uniform, twirling the handcuffs around. “Ready to go?” she grinned and grabbed Lero, hanging a large bag on his handle, presumably for collecting the candy while they trick or treated. Allen nodded slightly as he adjusted his cape, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Road giggled and grabbed him by the hand, and Lero with the other, before leading him out to go get candy, humming to herself the whole time.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, and with a massive bag of candy that Lero was complaining about having to carry, Allen and Road got back to the Arc. They curled up together on the sofa as they started eating the candy, extremely pleased with the amount they had collected.

 

Lero dropped the bag beside them and quickly vanished before Road could decide she need him for anything else or, the even more terrifying prospect, want to play a game with him. The young couple were so occupied with the sweets they didn’t even notice him leave.

 

“I love you.” Road smiled softly as she turned to face Allen. She barely managed to hold back giggles at his face; eyes wide in surprise, face flushed red and mouth opening and closing as he tried, and failed, to come up with a response. It wasn’t the first time she’d said it but it was probably the first time she had said it in such a serious tone.

 

“I… I love you too Road.” he said after he’d recovered from the surprise. Then he surprised her for a change by kissing her softly. She felt her own eyes widen in surprise before she then kissed him back as they wrapped their arms around each other.

 

After a few moments they pulled away, foreheads resting against the other’s as they smiled in each other's arms.

 

As they were preoccupied gazing into each other's eyes Allen felt a hand press against his side. It wasn’t Roads, hers were both on his back, and it most certainly wasn’t his. He let out a slight shriek, though later he’d refuse to admit it, and jumped back.

 

“Allen? What’s wrong!?” Road rushed towards him and tried to comfort him.

 

“G-ghost… T-there was a gh-ghost…” he mumbled and stared at where he’d felt the hand from.

 

Seconds later they both heard muffled laughter from behind the sofa and peeked behind it to see Tyki, hand over his mouth as he tried not to burst out laughing. He was unable to hold back for much longer though and started laughing loudly.

 

“Tyki! Don’t tease my Allen like that, it’s mean!” Road yelled and glared at him a little.

 

Tyki looked up and kept laughing. “B-but Road, he… he thought I was a ghost!” he said between laughter but quickly stopped when he saw the glare Allen was giving him. “Oi, oi it was just a joke, boy. No need to get mad. I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it.” he held his hands up defensively as he walked out of the room backwards.

 

Road stook her tongue out at Tyki as he left before sitting down next to Allen again and curling up against his side. She grabbed a lollipop from the candy bag for herself and passed another to Allen. “I still love you, even if you did think Tyki was a ghost and get scared.” she smirked a little as she pulled the wrapper off her lollipop and started licking it.

 

Allen took the one she offered him and felt his face flush with embarrassment. He should have expected something like that to happen, especially considering this family, and seriously why had his mind went to ghost before Tyki? He couldn’t help but be a little annoyed at how quickly he’d gotten scared.

  
Still, it certainly wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to him and he’d spent Halloween, mostly, alone with Road. He couldn’t be more grateful for that.


End file.
